The invention of the present application relates to a method for producing a thin film of ribbon-like oxide high-temperature superconductor. In further detail, it relates to a method for producing thin film of ribbon-like oxide high-temperature (high-Tc) superconductor which can also be used as thin films of Bi-based oxide superconductors comprising a ribbon-like texture, useful for novel applications such as electronic devices.
Thin films of Bi-based oxide superconductors has been produced heretofore by using vacuum evaporation techniques such as sputtering.
However, the conventionally used methods above found difficulties in producing large area products. Moreover, these film production processes using the vacuum technology suffer problems such as a low mass-productivity and an increase in production cost because of the long duration of time required for evacuation within a single batch. Furthermore, a large equipment installation is required in the use of vacuum technology, and a high cost of operating the entire installation is another problem.
In the light of the aforementioned circumstances, an object of the invention disclosed in the present application is to provide a novel method for producing superconducting thin films at a smaller initial cost and at a reduced running cost, which is yet capable of realizing high reproducibility and mass productivity.
As a means for achieving the object above, the invention disclosed in the present application provides a method for producing a thin film of ribbon-like oxide high-temperature superconductor, which comprises placing a solid starting material for the oxide high-temperature superconductor at a predetermined position of a substrate and heating it at a temperature in the vicinity of the melting point of the solid starting material under ambient pressure in an oxygen atmosphere.
The present invention also provides the method described above, wherein the thin film of the ribbon-like oxide high-temperature superconductor that is produced by the method comprises a texture in which extremely thin ribbon-like thin films cross each other; wherein a powder or a sintered pellet of Bi-based oxide superconductor Bi2Sr2Ca1Cu2Ox is used as the solid starting material, and the heat treatment is performed in the temperature range of from 850 to 913xc2x0 C.; wherein an amorphous material is used as the solid starting material, and the heat treatment is performed in the temperature range of from 800 to 890xc2x0 C.; or wherein silver or a silver-based alloy is used for the substrate.
The invention according to the present application is described by referring to embodiments.
More specifically describing by way of an example, the invention according to the present application provides a production method capable of producing a unique oxide high Tc superconductor thin film having a texture as such that ribbon-like thin films cross each other, said method comprising placing a solid starting material for a Bi-based oxide superconductor on an edge of a substrate such as a silver substrate, etc., and performing a heat treatment in an oxygen atmosphere under ambient pressure by heating at a temperature of, for instance, 905xc2x0 C., followed by isothermal heating at 860xc2x0 C.
In the present case, the heat treatment is performed, for instance, in the vicinity of the melting point (860xc2x0 C.).
The term xe2x80x9cin the vicinity ofxe2x80x9d as referred herein is generally defined as a temperature range from 60xc2x0 C. below to 60xc2x0 C. over the melting point of the solid starting material.
Specifically, considering the case of the Bi-based solid starting material as above wherein the melting point is 860xc2x0 C., the heat treatment is preferably performed in a temperature range of from 800 to 920xc2x0 C.
A more preferred temperature range for the heat treatment can be set in accordance with the type and the composition of the solid starting material. In the case of using a powder or a sintered pellet corresponding to a Bi-2212 phase (Bi2Sr2Ca1Cu2Ox) as the solid starting material, a temperature range of from 850 to 913xc2x0 C. is preferred, whereas a heat treatment in the temperature range of from 800 to 890xc2x0 C. is preferable for a case using an amorphous material for the solid starting material.
The consideration for the heat treatment in the vicinity of the melting point, which is performed in the temperature range of from 60xc2x0 C. below to 60xc2x0 C. above the melting point is not only applied to the Bixe2x80x94Srxe2x80x94Caxe2x80x94Cuxe2x80x94Ox system composition, but is generally applied to various types of Bi-based oxide superconductors such as the Bixe2x80x94Pbxe2x80x94Srxe2x80x94Caxe2x80x94Cuxe2x80x94Ox system. If the heat treatment should be performed at a temperature considerably higher than the melting point, the desired thin film would not be formed, but a thick film would result. If the temperature is too lower, ribbon-like crystals cannot be obtained.
The heat treatment is performed in an oxygen atmosphere under ambient pressure. A slightly reduced pressure state or a slightly pressurized state is also allowable to maintain the oxygen atmosphere. The oxygen atmosphere may be 100% gaseous O2, or a mixed gas atmosphere containing gaseous O2 at a partial pressure of 80% or higher accompanied by other inert gases such as gaseous N2 or a rare gas. If the partial pressure of O2 is less than 80%, it becomes difficult to obtain ribbon-like crystals.
Although there may be considered using various types of substrates, silver or a silver alloy can be exemplified as a representative material.
In accordance with the method of the present invention, a super thin film having unique texture can be produced on the substrate. Thus, a novel application such as an electronic device taking advantage of this particular texture can be considered.
The thin film provided by the method of the present invention can be characterized by a thin film consisting of fine ribbon-like oxide high Tc superconductors developed into a film-like shape. Furthermore, the ribbon-like oxide high Tc superconductors are extremely thin ribbon-like films, and a large number of these ribbon-like thin films cross each other as to form a texture as a whole. The ribbon-like oxide high Tc superconductors are presumably crystalline, consisting of single crystals, or principally containing single crystals.
Vacuum evaporation technology such as a sputtering process has been employed heretofore to produce the thin films of Bi-based oxide superconductors; however, the present invention enables the production of films under ambient pressure. Moreover, as compared with the vacuum technology which requires a large equipment installation, the only requirement in the present invention is an electric furnace. Thus, in practical application, the installation can be set up at an extremely low cost and yet, at a very simple structure and in a reduced floor area. This suppresses the operation cost to a low level.
Furthermore, in contrast to the case of vacuum evaporation which was found difficult to produce large area products, the method according to the present invention readily enables mass production by arranging a plurality of samples inside the furnace Further, as compared with the conventional filming methods using the vacuum technology, the mass productivity of the method according to the present invention is far improved because it provides thin films under ambient pressure and thereby eliminates the time necessary for vacuum evacuation.